THE BEAUTIFUL BEAST
by seashellien
Summary: Sehun, boss mafia yang menyia-nyiakan cinta dari Luhan. Perpisahan dengan Luhan mengubahnya jadi manusia paling menyedihkan di Korea - sedangkan Luhan berbalik menjadi boss berjuluk "The Beautiful Beast" di China. Sehun butuh Luhan, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah… "Culik Luhan.." "Menculik 'boss dunia malam kelas atas' itu mustahil, Tuan Oh" Hunhan - Yaoi - NC


_**Sehun, boss mafia yang menyia-nyiakan cinta dari Luhan. Perpisahan dengan Luhan mengubahnya jadi manusia paling menyedihkan di Korea - sedangkan Luhan berbalik menjadi boss berjuluk "The Beautiful Beast" di China. Sehun butuh Luhan, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah… "Culik Luhan, bawa padaku." || "Menculik 'boss dunia malam kelas atas' itu mustahil, Tuan Oh"**_

.

.

.

" **THE BEAUTIFUL BEAST"**

 **a Hunhan –SeHun & LuHan– Fanfiction**

 **Presented by "Seashellien"**

 **For [** _ **HunHan Indonesia's Giveaway ]**_

 _THIS FICTION IS MINE! All the ideas of this Story is MINE! – Sehun belongs to LuHan, and vice versa._

 _This Story included some sex scene – little bit crime – lot of rude words – crazy plot – and others.._

 _For chapter 1, the is no NC scene :) Be patient_

 _Enjoy this story! Leave your review~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _==Flashback - Lima tahun lalu, xx-xx-2010==_

 _._

" _Kita lulus bersama, Sehun-ah!" Seorang pria mungil memeluk pria lain yang ia panggil Sehun-ah dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka menggunakan pakaian layaknya mahasiswa yang telah selesai menempuh pendidikannya dan di wisuda. Kebahagiaan itu tak bisa lagi mereka bendung. Sedangkan pria yang dipeluk merasakan bahwa kehangatan itu muncul, bukan tubuhnya namun hatinya._

" _Ya, ya, ya.." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir pria di hadapannya - yaitu bibir Luhan- tanpa melepaskan dekapan itu. "Tapi kau harusnya lulus tahun lalu.." Sehun tersenyum jahil pada Luhan - mengingatkan bahwa Luhan terlambat setahun untuk lulus._

 _Kalian tahu apa yang pantas bagi orang yang mengejek Luhan? Tentu saja Luhan akan menghadiahi Sehun sebuah bucket bunga akan menampar pipi Sehun berkali-kali._

" _Dasar menyebalkan!" Saat pelukan terlepas, bucket bunga langsung menampar pipi Sehun berkali-kali. "Jangan mengingatkanku soal itu!" Lalu bucket bunga itu menampar wajah Sehun lagi dua kali sebelum dihentikan oleh Sehun sendiri._

" _Kau tahu bahwa dirimu itu sangat imut saat marah-marah, Luhan-ie!" Sehun kembali memeluk dan mencubit pipi Luhan. "Lagipula mencapai semester sepuluh tidak buruk juga untukmu.." Ia lalu mengusak rambut Luhan dan melayangkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya._

" _Jangan menghiburku setelah mengejekku, Oh Sehun. Kau selalu mengerjaiku.." Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, memasang wajah cemberut, melipat lengannya di dada, seolah menunjukkan pose 'aku marah padamu' kepada Sehun sendiri, diakhiri dengan gerakan berbalik badan. Luhan kini memunggungi Sehun._

" _Hei, aku serius, sayang.." Sehun sedang berusaha mengembalikan semangat Luhan. "Kita bisa lulus bersama, wisuda bersama, aku bahkan bisa bertemu keluargamu yang jauh-jauh datang dari China!" Dan diakhiri dengan pelukan Sehun untuk Luhan dari belakang. "Aku sangat suka melakukan apapun jika bersamamu.."_

 _Semburat merah kini muncul. Bukan hanya di pipi Luhan namun juga di pipi seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun bukan orang yang romantis, jadi sesungguhnya ia sedari tadi menahan tawa dan berusaha menjadi sekeren mungkin di depan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri selalu merasa ingin meledak karena kebahagiaan tiap Sehun menyatakan hal-hal romantis semacam ini._

" _Benarkah?" Mata Luhan mulai berbinar. "Aku senang kau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan sepanjang itu... Itu sangat jarang, kau tahu?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap kembali kepada Sehun. "Oh iya.. Kau masih ingat janjiku, Sehun-ah?"_

" _Tiga hadiah yang kau janjikan padaku bukan?" Sehun mulai mengingat bahwa Luhan memiliki janji tertentu pada Sehun. Jika Sehun lulus bersamanya, maka ia akan memberikan tiga hadiah spesial pada Sehun. "Mana hadiahku...?"_

" _Hadiah pertama! Aku akan membersihkan apartemenmu yang busuk itu!" Luhan berkata 'busuk' sembari menunjuk Sehun dengan jemarinya. Sehun langsung mendengus kesal - memang sih apartemennya berantakan, tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan busuk? Bukankah disana hanya ada beberapa baju berserakan, piring yang tidak dicuci, tong sampah yang isinya jarang dibawa keluar untuk dibuang, dan 'sedikit' debu di sana-sini._

" _Kenapa? Kau tak suka..?" Luhan melihat wajah terhina Sehun, mengartikannya sebagai rasa tidak senang._

" _Tentu saja aku senang! Tapi aku butuh hadiah keduaku!" Sehun tersenyum mesum - memimpikan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama kekasihnya dengan hadiah keduanya._

 _Sedangkan Luhan? Ia tersenyum pula - mengerti arti seringai Sehun dan memang ia ingin memberikan apa yang Sehun inginkan._

" _Hadiah kedua!" Luhan menunjukkan dua jarinya, membentuk 'v sign' imut di depan Sehun. "Hadiahnya adalah..."_

 _Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "Kita bisa bercinta di kasur, di dapur, di kamar mandi, di setiap sudut apartementmu..." Bisikan seksi Luhan mengantarkan Sehun pada tubuh yang tiba-tiba merasakan panas._

 _Ha to the Ha! Sehun merasakan kesenangan luar biasa sekarang! Ternyata kekasihnya yang sok imut itu juga punya keinginan 'liar' macam ini._

 _Saat Sehun sudah bersiap untuk memberikan lumatan-lumatan di bibir Luhan, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba saja menghentikannya dengan telapak tangan - menutup mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya._

" _Soal hadiah ketiga.. Bisakah aku mengatakannya sekarang..?" Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya. Tangan Luhan lalu melepas bekapannya dari mulut Sehun_

" _Tentu saja.. "_

" _ **Hadiah terakhirmu adalah...".**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Kau mendapat satu permintaan yang bisa kau katakan padaku, apapun itu.. Aku akan mengabulkannya.."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tetapi Sehun bahkan tak sempat mengungkapkan permintaannya. Luhan sudah meninggalkannya, menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

==End of Flashback==

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 –** **Three** **Years Without LUve**

.

.

 **-at Seoul, xx-xx-2015-**

Malam yang indah. Tapi keindahan itu tak mampu menghapus kekacauan di hati seseorang. Orang itu terus saja merancau dan menggumam - dengan kepala yang mulai terasa berdenyut dan gelas kristal yang digenggamnya. Tempat ini adalah sebuah mini bar di dalam rumah megah bernuansa klasik. Jika kau menengok ke arah utara, maka akan ada jendela besar yang mampu ditembus oleh sinar bulan.

Oh Sehun - pria yang masih mabuk itu memiliki segalanya. Ia mampu membeli sebuah kapal pesiar, pesawat jet pribadi, helicopter beserta sebuah pulau secara bersamaan hanya dengan sekali jentikan jari. Kalian mungkin mengira bahwa Sehun seorang pengusaha sukses dengan perusahaan besar - tentu saja bukan! Sehun bahkan lebih hebat dari itu.

Sehun memiliki puluhan casino yang tersebar di banyak negara, beberapa usaha penjualan senjata api ilegal, beberapa pabrik pembuatan narkotika di tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang biasanya menghasilkan beberapa ton narkotika tiap minggunya, melakukan banyak kasus berat, serta penjualan barang antik curian yang bisa bernilai jutaan dollar.

 _Bisakah kalian menebak siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun?_ Oh Sehun adalah seorang boss dari kelompok mafia yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dan dihormati bernama _Del Diablo._ Bahkan Polisi, jaksa, dan pemerintah hanyalah lawan kecil bagi Sehun. Bahkan terkadang banyak dari mereka yang berubah menjadi _kawan_ baginya.Definisi _kawan_ bagi Oh Sehun adalah para penjilat yang bertekuk lutut hanya karena ingin mendapatkan percikan kesuksesan dan kekayaannya.

 _Hei, bukankah semua manusia itu tamak?_

Bicara soal ketamakan, Sehun kini tersenyum miris karena mengingat _seseorang_ yang bisa dikatakan masuk ke dalam kategori di atas.

Ini adalah dunia seorang Oh Sehun - hanya ada kejahatan, kecurangan, kekuatan, dan juga _maut._ Sehun seringkali menjadi layaknya _shinigami*_ bagi siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Katakan Sehun kejam, namun ia berubah seperti ini karena dunia lebih dulu menjadi _kejam_ pada dirinya _._ Sehun yakin bahwa cara untuk menang dari dunia ini adalah _menjadi lebih kejam dari dunia itu sendiri.._

Semua orang yang mengenal Sehun akan menjawab bahwa Sehun adalah satu dari sekian manusia di bumi dengan perangai mengerikan.

Tetapi perangainya yang kokoh layaknya batu karang itu tak sebanding dengan hatinya yang rapuh. Pria itu frustasi - di kepalanya hanya ada umpatan dan makian tentang bagaimana hidupnya berubah menyedihkan hanya karena peristiwa _kehilangan tiga tahun lalu._ Sejak saat itu ia terus dihantui oleh rasa bersalah - semua perkataan itu masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya

" _Seperti katamu, aku hanya menambah bebanmu jika aku tetap mencintaimu.."_

" _Maafkan aku, aku berjuang sangat keras.. Tapi aku tak bisa bertahan karena aku kehilangan Sehun-ie ku yang dulu.."_

" _Aku akan pergi, Tuan Oh.. Semua kenangan kita akan aku kubur dengan waktu.."_

Sehun kini meletakkan kepalanya di meja mini bar miliknya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, saat mengingat semuanya. Hatinya merasakan _ngilu_ yang berkepanjangan. Dengan beberapa tetes air mata, Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya - berjalan menuju alam mimpi yang sudah menyambutnya setiap malam. Hati sehun ingin berkata..

 _Luhan.. Bisakah aku mengucapkan permintaan terakhirku..?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==The Beautiful Beast==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pun menjelang dengan cepat. Sehun telah bangun dari tidur dan bersiap - tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas dengan aksen klasik - ditambah dengan warna rambutnya yang berubah _blonde._ Ia menilik penampilannya kembali di cermin di hadapannya. _Sempurna._

Penjahat sekelas Sehun harus memastikan bahwa penampilannya mencerminkan apa yang ia miliki - harta, kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan pengaruh.

"Anda terlihat sangat berwibawa, Tuan Oh.." Seorang pria memuji Sehun - ia adalah Kim JoonMyeon - Sehun biasa memanggilnya dengan nama 'Suho' yang berarti 'Guardian'. Julukan Suho itu sangat cocok baginya karena pada dasarnya Suho adalah tangan kanan Sehun dan selalu berusaha melindungi Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan Oh saat kita hanya berdua, hyung.." Sehun berucap sembari mengatur posisi dasinya. "Oh iya, tujuan kita nanti-"

"Macau. Kau akan menghadiri pertemuan khusus dengan penjahat lainnya dari berbagai negara." Suho mengganti cara bicaranya menjadi lebih santai sesuai perintah Sehun. "Di dalamnya ada pertemuan beberapa boss mafia, serta tamu-tamu pengusaha tertentu lainnya.."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk membalas perkataan Suho. Ia mulai kembali duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari cermin. Suho berjalan mengikutinya, duduk sofa yang berada tepat di depan Sehun.

"Tetapi Sehun.. Bisakah kita tak datang kesana?" Sehun kembali menatap Suho yang berucap sesuatu yang tak seharusnya saat ini. Sehun bingung - mengapa Suho tiba-tiba mengusulkan hal aneh saat ini. Selama ini Suho selalu mengusahakan agar Sehun menghadiri tiap acara, bahkan saat Sehun sedang tak ingin melakukannya.

"Alasannya?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Jika itu baik bagimu, aku takkan datang, hyung.." Sehun mengatakannya dengan mantap. Ia mempercayai Suho - dan selama ini semua larangan Suho biasanya memang selalu benar pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.." Ucapan Suho terdengar ragu-ragu. "Aku tak ingin kau menemui orang yang tidak tepat, Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi - suatu keanehan kembali terdengar. Suho selalu jujur padanya, tapi kali ini Suho menyembunyikan sesuatu - meskipun ia jujur berkata bahwa ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Sehun berpikir, jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Suho sekarang, itu pasti karena Suho tak ingin informasi itu menganggu pikirannya.

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang tak boleh kutemui? Aku tetap akan berangkat, tapi aku akan menurutimu dan tak mengajaknya bicara lebih jauh.." Sehun menurut dengan persyaratan - karena baginya hanya dengan melihat wajah Suho saja ia tahu bahwa Suho serius mengatakannya.

"Baiklah.." Akhirnya Suho melunak. Sangat jarang mendengar Sehun menurutinya dengan mudah. "Jika kau melihat seorang, berjuluk _**The Beautiful Beast,**_ Kumohon jangan pernah mengajaknya bicara ataupun melihatnya."

"Apa dia berbahaya?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Hanya untukmu, Oh Sehun.. Dia bisa mengacaukan hidupmu.." Suho menghela nafas. **"Dia orang yang jauh berbeda, Sehun-ah. Jangan jatuh karenanya.."**

Setelah itu Suho meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan beberapa tanya dalam benak Sehun.

 _The Beautiful Beast? Bukankah kau mengenalnya, Oh Sehun..?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==The Beautiful Beast==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-at Beijing, xx-xx-2015-**

"Kau yakin akan datang..?" Seorang pria berpipi _chubby_ berbicara sambil memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam sebuah koper. Bukan barang miliknya, namun milik boss nya - tentu saja. Sedangkan boss nya masih berada di atas kasur sembari memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya _._ "Aku pikir ini ide yang buruk.."

"Tentu saja, Xiumin. Aku merindukan _Del Diablo.." si_ boss menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Xiumin tak mengerti maksud dari boss nya yang satu ini. "Apa itu _Del Diablo?"_ Xiumin masih melanjutkan pekerjaan 'mari merapikan koper' yang dilakukannya sejak 10 menit lalu.

"Kau tak tahu?" Boss mungil kembali menjawab. "Dia adalah salah satu tamu di acara nanti."

"Menunjukkan wajahmu itu akan berbahaya, _Xiao Lu.."_ Xiumin mengingatkan. "Semua orang mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan aku yang berusaha menutupi jati dirimu!" Xiumin mulai kesal. "Tapi kau sekarang malah ingin menujukkan wajahmu!"

Ya, Xiumin sudah tiga tahun ini terus menyembunyikan boss nya. Menjadi seorang yang memiliki segalanya secara tiba-tiba membuat boss nya itu harus berhati-hati kepada setiap orang, apalagi kepada orang-orang _tertentu_ yang mencari keberadaan boss nya itu. Entah mencari boss nya yang berjuluk " _The Beautiful Beast"_ atau malah mencari kebenaran identitas boss nya yang sebenarnya.

Dan ini semakin berbahaya saat ada _beberapa orang_ yang mulai mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang jati diri boss nya itu.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali.." Luhan melangkah ke arah Xiumin. "Jika aku sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat, aku akan menunjukkan wajahku.." Luhan kini tersenyum menatap sahabat sekaligus _tangan kanannya_ itu. "Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku! Posisiku sudah cukup kuat untuk muncul sekarang!"

Xiumin menghela nafas. Ia selalu tak memahami jalan pikiran boss nya itu. Boss nya mengambil alih 80% Bar, Diskotik, Lounge, dan Club kelas atas. Ia juga punya beberapa hotel bintang 5 di seluruh China serta beberapa casino dan sangat ahli dalam perjudian. Pengaruhnya sudah cukup luas di seluruh China.

" **Lagipula, ini tujuanku, Xiumin. Saat aku punya cukup kekuatan dan kekayaan, aku akan muncul.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Karena kau tahu bukan bahwa tiga tahun ini ada** _ **seorang keparat**_ **yang terus mencariku..?".**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak lemah. Posisiku sekarang lebih kuat darinya ..."**

.

.

.

" **Sekarang aku akan membiarkannya menemukan aku, karena jika dia menemukanku-pun, aku yang sekarang takkan bisa ia gapai.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **==The Beautiful Beast==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-at Macau, xx-xx-2015-**

Hari berganti malam - sekarang tempat ini di penuhi banyak orang yang berpesta sekaligus melakukan _gambling._ Meja perjudian banyak tersebar disini. Para wanita menemani para _gambler_ yang sedang mempertaruhkan uang mereka disini. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar gambler atau penjudi, tapi mereka adalah para pengusaha serta beberapa pimpinan kelompok penjahat kelas atas. Mereka berada di meja judi hanya untuk sekedar bermain dan bernostalgia. Dan kita akan berfokus pada salah satu meja judi di tengah-tengah tempat ini.

"Aku punya satu _Ace_ dan sepasang kartu King.." Sehun mulai melihat kartu terakhirnya yang belum ditunjukkan kepada lawannya. "Aku tambah $700.000". Sehun lalu melempar tujuh kepingan bening bertuliskan $100.000 ke tengah meja judi.

"Kau selalu memulai dengan angka besar, Oh Sehun" Kini salah satu lawannya mulai menilik kartunya. Ada Ace, sepasang kartu angka 2, dan satu kartu yang tertutup. "Aku ikut." Ia lalu melempar kepingan berjumlah $700.000.

"Kai, kau yakin akan melanjutkan?" Sehun kembali bertanya. "Kau bisa menutup kartumu setelah kau kalah banyak malam ini" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan Kai si pemimpin kelompok Yakuza bernama _**Sumiyoshi-kai**_.

"Tentu. Yakuza tampan sepertiku takkan mundur hanya karena kalah judi." Kai menjawab dengan senyuman - lebih tepatnya seringai ala Yakuza yang biasa ia lakukan. Hei, jika kalian berpikir kebanyakan Yakuza memiliki tubuh gendut dan wajah mengerikan, kalian salah besar. Kai masih seumuran Sehun - wajahnya tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan kulit _tan seksi_ hasil dari seringnya ia pergi ke pantai bersama gadis-gadis berbikini.

Permainan berlanjut. Kai dan Sehun kembali menerima masing-masing sebuah kartu, lalu mereka membuka kartu mereka.

"Wah, wah.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tambah dua juta!" Lalu ia melempar 20 kepingan bernilai dua juta dollar ke tengah meja. Ia barusan mendapat kartu 10 _diamond_.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyelesaikan permainan ini..?" Kini Kai menggunakan melihat kartunya. "Baiklah.. Aku tambah dua juta. _Deal._ " Kai kembali melempar jumlah kepingan yang sama dengan Sehun. Di hatinya ia berdoa agar kartu Sehun lebih buruk dari miliknya.

"Kau pasti kalah Kai.. _"_ Sehun membuka kartunya. "Sepasang _Ace_ dan sepasang King, aku menang!" Sehun sudah bersiap meraih kepingan-kepingan meliknya sebelum-

"Tunggu!" Kai kini tersenyum senang. "Maaf tapi kau kalah, Tuan Oh."

Kai membuka kartu terakhirnya.

"Tiga kartu yang sama. Tiga kartu dengan angka 2." Kai tersenyum senang. "Aku yang menang, Tuan Oh..."

Kini disekeliling Kai dan Sehun banyak yang mengucapkan Selamat kepada Kai. Termasuk dua wanita yang bergelayut manja pada Kai, mereka tak luput memberikan beberapa kecupan dan lumatan di bibirnya. Kali ini Kai yang memenangkan permainan. Tiga juta dollar bisa digunakan untuk permainan lainnya.

"Ya, ya.. Kau memang menang.." Sehun memasang wajah stoic - tanda tidak senang. "Kau masih ingin bermain bukan?" Kini Sehun kembali mengajak Kai bermain. Ia benci dikalahkan, jadi ia meminta Kai untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Kalian gadis-gadis berhenti menciumku!" Kai sedikit memperingatkan mereka. "Aku akan fokus pada permainan! Ayo kita mulai!" Kai akan memulainya dengan semangat baru, ia yakin kemenangan akan datang padanya.

"Apa Tuan-tuan masih ingin bermain..?" Seorang lainnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam daerah permainan milik Kai dan Sehun. "Boss saya ingin bermain bersama Tuan-tuan..." Orang itu berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang asisten - tapi lebih mirip dengan penampilan seorang kepercayaan dari boss nya. Badannya tak terlalu tinggi - pipinya chubby, dan wajahnya terlihat masih cukup muda.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan singkat dari Sehun.

"Saya sekretaris dari pemilik Casino ini..." Orang itu memberi hormat kepada Kai dan Sehun. Istilah Sekretaris digunakan untuk merujuk kepada _tangan kanan_ atau orang kepercayaan. Orang itu akan melanjutkan perkataannya jika ia tak dipotong oleh Kai.

"Jadi kau sekretarisnya si _Beautiful Beast?_ _ **"**_ Kai langsung menyela. "Benarkah ia cantik seperti namanya?" Kai masih bertanya. "Atau malah wajahnya seperti _Beast?"_ Kai mengakhiri pertanyaannya yang banyak itu. Kai sungguh hanya ingin tahu - mengapa si _Beautiful Beast_ yang misterius itu tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Apakah wajahku terlihat menyeramkan, Tuan Kai?" Dan Tuan pemilik Casino benar benar datang, menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Kai.

Sedangkan Sehun melihat si _Beautiful Beast_ yang baru saja datang. Di kepalanya terngiang peringatan yang Suho berikan sebelum ia berangkat ke Macau. Menjauhi _Beautiful Beast_ adalah peringatan utama, tapi Sehun bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan badannya menjauh saat melihat punggung orang yang paling harus ia hindari di tempat ini. _Beautiful Beast -_ melihat punggungnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna _dark-brown_ tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat seseorang.

Jika melihat Kai, Kai saat ini sedikit terpesona melihat siapa yang datang. "Wajah anda memang cantik, pantas saja anda mendapat julukan seperti itu.." Kai mengakui kecantikan si _Beautiful Beast. "_ Perkenalkan namaku Kai, aku pemimpin Sumiyoshi-kai." Kai mengakhirinya dengan sebuah jabatan tangan.

Kai terlihat sangat baik bukan? Alasannya sangat mudah. Kai mendengar jika ia bisa menjadi kawan dari _The Beautiful Beast_ maka ia akan mendapatkan akses bebas ke tiap tempat yang berhubungan dengan dunia malam di China, Hongkong dan Macau. Sangat menggiurkan untuk seorang pecinta dunia malam macam Kai.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Nama asliku LuHan, senang bertemu dengan pemimpin Yakuza sepertimu."

Dunia Sehun serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

==To Be Continued==

Beberapa istilah yang kalian bisa tahu:

 _Del Diablo_

 _= Nama salah satu kelompok Mafia terbesar di dunia_

 _Sumiyoshi-Kai_

 _= Nama salah satu kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Jepang_

 _Shinigami = Dewa Kematian_

 _Gambling = Berjudi_

 _Gambler = Pemain Judi_

 _Kenapa judulnya_ The Beautiful Beast? Ini terpikirkan saat aku dengerin lagunya EXO-M Let Out The Beast. Julukan itu cocok sama Luhan dan Karakternya yang misterius di cerita ini. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Luhan pengen muncul di depannya Sehun secara langsung. Apa alasannya? Bisa baca di Chapter 2.

Review juseyo :)


End file.
